dontstopbelievinfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Original Song
Originally called "Right by My Side." is an original song. Info's: #First verse - about an estranged father #Second verse - (for Peter) about being misunderstood #Third verse - a freestyle of Nicki Minaj's Somebody Else verse Lyrics TBA: Toss and i turn on a lonely night Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you right by my side, there's one thing you should know TBA: What was your problem with me? Why did you never want me? Even know i dont understand, was i really all that bad? What did i really ever do, was it because i ran to mummy instead'a you. You were never there, never really seemed to care. i never really needed you. Sick of all the pain, cryin' over you yet again. You never told me the real reason you left, mummy did instead. I dont really remember that reason, i always blame myself for the mistakes you made. I didn't know what else to do, i needed you. At the age of 17 you came back, tryin' to play dad,i got really mad, had to many questions to ask. You stayed a while, partly played my dad, i began to trust you, love you, need you. Until you went all over again, i cried so bad.. calling your name, i was in pain. Just as quickly as you'd go youd come back again, screwin' up my life I couldn't handle it, i wanted a full time dad so bad.I realised this was never guna change. TBA: Toss and i turn on a lonely night Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you by my side, there's one thing you should know TBA: OK, it's Peter's turn. I just never learn I'm like a witch Wicked, everybody wanted me to burn Criticizing my clothes and my weird faces Like everyone questioning other people's races Races, racist so instead i changed my whole ways But people still misunderstood me. So i tried to be a nigga and hooded my face Girls say I have a nice waist. Boys hate me so they say forced me to eat paste. Well duh! I didn't do it i know how that taste So I normally look down, pretending to tie my shoe lace I was so confused like i was in a hedge maze So I'm wishing time was reversed cos I wanna go back to the old days TBA: Toss and i turn on a lonely night Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you by my side, there's one thing you should know TBA: How could I live if you ever leave? I know I beat bitches on being naive You love me and I love you But we let eachother get mad and disrespectful I knew you were serious, but really was you? You really don't know I feel, do you wish I was you? Is our love dead now? Sign of the cross to our chests and heads now Guilty is what I feel now Will leave Lima move to New York for my dream now. Stupid is what i feel now I just feel like having an emotional breakdown I wanna see some pigs fly So I hope that our love will still survive I will do everything what I can do I just hope you will too. I love you Till my last breath, I still love you. TBA: Toss and i turn on a lonely night Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you by my side, there's one thing you should know